Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3q + 3}{6q - 5} \div \dfrac{1}{7}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{3q + 3}{6q - 5} \times \dfrac{7}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(3q + 3) \times 7} {(6q - 5) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{21q + 21}{6q - 5}$